


Brilliant

by Fmnds



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/pseuds/Fmnds
Summary: Lost at a market again, Donna encounters a Tardis that is just a little bit different from the one she is looking for.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penna_nomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/gifts).



Donna had been wandering around the market for hours. It never got old, landing on a brand new planet, exploring the sites, crossing her fingers that nothing too exciting happened. It never failed that the more the Doctor insisted that they were going to have a relaxing time, the more likely the outcome would be the exact opposite.

Donna did her best to keep the Tardis in sight as she wandered through the stalls. She would go forward a little bit and then glance over to get an eyeful of reassuring blue. The plan went swimmingly until as she walked forward and made eye contact with Tardis. She turned and looked to the left and sure enough, the Tardis was there as well. Donna whipped her head back and forth so many times she lost track of what was supposed to be the original Tardis.

With an exasperated screech, Donna marched forward to the Tardis that was closest to her. She slammed open the door, “Oi! What the hell is the meaning of this nonsense then?”  
She darted her eyes about the console, scrunching up her nose. Something was not quite right. Did the Doctor redecorate? She snorted at the thought. She was drawn out of her contemplation when she heard a voice call out, “Yaz, is that you? Did you find the part?”

Donna cocked her head to the side and knit her eyebrows together. Her jaw dropped when an oddly dressed woman walked into the room. The woman looked equally shocked, “Donna?!?!”

“ Doctor?” Donna questioned continuing to goggle.

“ Yes…,” the reply was full of hesitation and perhaps a touch of apprehension.

Donna continued to stare hard for a second, shrugged her shoulders, and said, “Of course you are. I suppose this isn’t the Tardis I am meant to be on then. It was a fifty-fifty shot and I always have the worst luck with betting.” 

The Doctor's face filled with a smile, “ No, Donna. I suppose this isn’t the Tardis you are meant to be on.”

“But what if it is? Or what I mean is, what if it is today? Could one tiny adventure be too risky?”

The Doctor laughed, “ Oh, with you and me teaming up it’s bound to be risky. But you know what, Donna Noble? I think one adventure with you sounds absolutely brilliant.”

The Doctor and Donna grinned identical smiles as they whirled off onto an unforgettable adventure.


End file.
